Ring around the rosie
by allthepossibilities
Summary: One-shot. Nina's fatally ill. What will happen in her "last moments"?


AN:Yeah, I know. How on earth was I inspired by "ring around the rosie"? I honestly don't know. These words randomly popped into my head and flowed onto my paper. This is based on the meanings behind the words. I wonder what effect it will have on you all.

First songfic (nursery rhyme fic)= be nice.

_Ring around the rosie,_

_***FABIAN'S POV***_

Nina was being very strong about all of this. I could barely hold my tears back, seeing her lying in her bed, looking weaker by the minute. Her cheeks were always flushed. Every time I felt her forehead, it took all my willpower to not immediately jerk my hand away. She felt like a furnace. After the final bell rang each afternoon, I'd always race back to Anubis House with more flowers for Nina. She absolutely loved nature, and I wanted to make her as happy as possible.

_A pocket full of posies,_

_***NINA'S POV***_

Fabian was always the first one back at the house. His pockets were always full of beautifully scented flowers. Their fragrance always took me back, and I swear it made me stronger, if only for a few moments. I knew my time was running out.

_Ashes! Ashes!_

_We all fall down!_

_***FABIAN'S POV***_

It was Tuesday afternoon. I was working on yet another Egyptian project. My hand was in one of Nina's, while the other was typing on my laptop. We were squeezing each other's tightly. Suddenly, her hand went limp in mine. I immediately turned toward her. Nina had stopped breathing! 'No!' I shouted in my head. 'This can't be happening. It wasn't supposed to happen! She's too young…' Tears started streaming down my cheeks.

_A/N: I know you're all probably about ready to throw virtual tomatoes at me. Well, cease fire. In this "Toddler Tunes" CD, there's a second verse to the song. Just put the virtual tomatoes back in the fridge, and scroll down in a calm manner. Thank you._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.  
_

_Cows are in the meadow_

_Eating buttercups_

_***FABIAN'S POV***_

Out of nowhere there was a burst of static from the mini TV set Trudy had brought in. Turning toward it I saw…cows…eating buttercups in a meadow. Even though the randomness of this made me want to laugh hysterically, I couldn't. How could I laugh when my dear sweet Nina was dead?

A small sound jerked my out of my thoughts. My right ear picked it up from the direction of Nina's head. I thought it was just wishful thinking, and stayed facing the TV, but it persisted. I rotated back to face Nina and…

_Ashes! Ashes!_

_We all stand up!_

_***FABIAN'S POV***_

I saw her covers were slowly, but surely rising, and falling. It almost wasn't noticeable, but I definitely saw it. Thoughts could barely form straight in my head. 'Wha-wha-what? How? Does this mean…' After a few minutes (which seemed like an eternity to me), her eyelids fluttered open.

"Hey, Fabes," came her weak voice.

"Hey, Nines," I whispered back. Then I leaned in and gently kissed her. She drew back, and I worried I had done something wrong, but no, she just had to cough. A glass of water was waiting for her when it was over.

"Thanks, Fabian. I'm feeling much better."

She looked it, too. Her cheeks weren't as red; her temperature was coming back down. Nina seemed more alive than she had in weeks. It was a miracle. I had complete faith in a full recovery.

_Epilogue_

_***NINA'S POV***_

Nobody but me knows why I had that miraculous recovery. Those few minutes when my breathing stopped, I was trapped in limbo with Sarah. She said both she and my parents were so very proud of me, and some other stuff about… Fabian. (A/N: Shocker, right?) Sarah told me it wasn't time to leave; I still had my whole life ahead of me- shopping sprees with Amber, cozy chats with Gran, and many more adventures to share with Fabian. I realized that I would miss out on so many amazing experiences in the future if I left. It wasn't like me to just give up; I forced my immune system to give another hundred-and-ten percent.

My determination paid off. Here I am, about to celebrate my four-year anniversary with my perfect, handsome, geek-chic, sweet, loving boyfriend. While sorting through his mail, I found a receipt for a diamond ring. Maybe tonight's THE night. All I know is I'm glad I'm still around.

AN: All I can say is this was...interesting. I'm planning on doing actual songs about the characters. Whatever the mood strikes. I'll update on my other stories soon. Remember, I know this wasn't the best, but be kind when you review. Thanks :)


End file.
